Tales of a Twisted Individual
by ToxicMeltdown
Summary: This will be a collection of either first chapters to stories that I will most likely never complete, or chapter that could b used to male a story around. Either way if anyone wishes to use these for a story you must ask me first, also you must give some credit to me in your story. That is all I ask.
1. The Iniquities of Humans

A/N **I have never seen the point of writing down what happened at the beginning of Naruto because if you are reading fan fiction then you should already have watched the show or read the manga. So this story will start right after the fox is sealed inside of Naruto by Kushina and Minato. In this story I will make you hate characters you never thought you could. I have not decided what gender the fox will be. but I will think of it as I typed. You should also know that the main idea for this story came to me at 4 in the morning and has not been thought out completely, but I will figure it out as I go.**

**Another thing I do is make Naruto extremely powerful. I have three distinct reasons for this. **

**First, Naruto has shown that he is extremely smart and can learn things very quickly if he wants. If he had been raised differently or had been born with a different personality and saw the village for how it was he would have been more serious and set himself to learning. **

**Second, Naruto has an absurd amount of chakra and even when he has piss poor chakra control he can still make thousands of clones. As it is Naruto in the regular manga/show could learn a year's worth in a day easily so he should be strong.**

**Third and finally, I can't stand the main character of a story being weak or overly nice. Not saying that they can't be nice sometimes, but the original Naruto's all loving nice attitude sickens me. **

**I have rambled on long enough now. Moving onto the first and most likely only chapter of "The Iniquities of Humans."**

* * *

**Council Chamber (After the Kyuubi Attack)**

The council chamber was very silent except for the faint cries of a newborn. This newborn's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was one of the reasons for the meeting. All of the clan heads sat in the room. The civilian council was not there because of the state of the village.

The people in the room consisted of : Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akamichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Fugaku Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, Kushina Uzumaki who had managed to survive the extraction and sealing of the Kyuubi, the Elder Council consisting of Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado. The final member was the Sandaime Hokage who was holding Naruto.

The Sandaime spoke up, "What are we going to do about Naruto here?"

Danzo instantly spoke up, "I say we turn him into a weapon."

Everyone agreed seeing as how the village had lost over half of its population, ninja and civilian. it would make sense to turn the brat into a weapon for the village. Kushina did not care because she blamed the baby for the death of her husband. This was the same for the rest of the clan members, all of them losing loved ones. The only ones not blinded by their emotions was Shibi and Shikaku, being the two of the smartest ninja of there generation and Shibi understanding how Naruto would feel growing up to an extent.

The Sandaime looked around knowing that eve though he was the Hokage he could not veto a vote of this magnitude and even though he controlled the Senju vote. He decided to do the best thing for Naruto that he could.

"I have a proposition."

Everyone looked at the aged kage who appeared far older than he was now.

"If I give up my position as Hokage and allow someone else to take my place, could we have Jiraiya create a prison underground inside the Hokage Monument reinforced with seals. I will begin bringing him what he needs to train once he learns how to unlock the shackles in the cell with only a pin I give him and if we ever require him we will have Jiraiya create something to control him so we can use."

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya and saw the pain Jiraiya felt, but Jiraiya was smart and knew Sarutobi was only trying to do his best for Naruto. Everyone started talking and after 5 minutes Danzo stood up.

"We have agreed to these conditions. You will give up your rank as Hokage an I will become the Godaime."

Sarutobi felt awful, but sighed in relief knowing Naruto would be better off than being trained by Danzo, at least that is what he hoped.

"I agree. How long will it take you Jiraiya to create this prison?"

"About two years."

"Ok. Naruto will be raised by me until he is three and then will be placed inside the prison. I will visit him once a month from then on forth. If anyone would want to meet him than they must ask me or Jiraiya to unlock the seal, because I want Jiraiya to infuse it with sage chakra so it will sense the intention of the person going inside of it. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their head in acceptance.

"Then I Sarutobi Hiruzen announce Shimura Danzo as the Godaime Hokage."

* * *

Naruto was a very serious kid. He wasn't happy and wild like most children he was calm and collect. He always knew something was wrong with him and soon started never showing any emotion around anyone, not even his best friend Hiruzen. He wasn't surprised when he was taken up to the Hokage Monument by Hiruzen and a man named Jiraiya. He had known this would happen one day ad knew he couldn't hope to fight back so he just accepted it.

He was confused why the whole time both of them were crying, but soon realized neither of them wanted this. Once he was placed in his prison and chained to the wall he just looked around. He had learned meditation and spent his time meditating. He saw the pin that was placed beside him, but didn't bother with it.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Naruto had figured out what he was supposed to do after a month, but decided he would test himself by trying to figure out why he was locked in here. He was fairly sure he knew so he began meditating again. Naruto suddenly felt himself in a colder placed and found himself standing up in ankle deep water. He saw red stuff floating round and began walking the where it was flowing from.

He soon came to a cage that had a strange seal on it. Naruto smirked knowing he was now sure.

"Come on out fox."

Some rumbling was heard before a giant face came into view and then a giant fox appeared.

**"How did you know I was here, Kit?"**

"I wasn't sure till now, but I noticed the seal on my stomach when I was 2 and asked Hiruzen for something about it and gave me basic Chakra Theory and Basic Seals. I soon realized something was sealed inside of me that plus the fact I was born the same day you attacked it isn't hard to figure out."

The giant demon laughed deeply, **"Good, you are very smart for your age. I wonder, do you know who your parents are?"**

"Well I know for a fact Kushina is my mother we have very similar faces and she looks at me with a hatred that can't be rivaled, but by someone who believes they are looking at the killer of their lover and/or offspring. It is never actually said, but I see how she looks at the pictures of the Fourth and then me so my father is the Fourth."

**"Brilliant. There is something else you should know."**

"What would that be?"

**"You have Uchiha, Hyuga, and Senju blood."**

Naruto's eyes crossed, "How is that possible?"

**"Your mother's mother was raped by _UCHIHA MADARA _and your father was born of an affair between main branch member and an anonymous Senju."**

"I see you hate Madara, but that can be saved for later. What does this mean?"

**"I can make it so you will have the Byakugan, Sharingan, Wood Style, and Uzumaki Longevity. On a few conditions."**

"Those being?"

**"First, you allow me to train you. Second, you kill wipe out anyone closely related to Uchiha Madara. Third and lastly, you become my heir."**

"Yes, sure, and heir?"

**"On your 13 birthday I will be absorbed into you anyways, because of the shinigami's energy infused in the seal. Even if this wasn't true I am far to old and am tired of this life. I would like to die knowing my heir is strong."**

"I would be honored. One question before I leave for now, what is your true name?"

**"It's good to know you realized my name is not Kyuubi. My name is Kurama Mao"**

"Would you mind me using your last name? I have no want for any of my ancestors names."

**"I would have it no other way."**

"Thank you, I will see you later, dad."

Naruto walked out waving his hand through the air. The world shifted into a flat top mountain with a view of a burning Konoha.

The sound of Kyuubi laughing echoed through the mindscape.

* * *

**Outside of Naruto's Prison (1 year later)**

Sarutobi had not spoken to Naruto in over a year. Ever since 12 months' ago he had only said what he had wanted the first time. After that he only wrote down what he wanted. Hiruzen understood Naruto would be upset so h knew he had no right to push him to talk.

Aside from the situation, the boy was a genius. He had finished basic sealing and learned water walking in only six months. That was all Sarutobi knew of, but he was sure there was much more.

The prison was bigger than most knew. Jiraiya had placed seals in it for food to be sent there from the Sarutobi estate per what Naruto wanted. He had also spent money having a pool, a closet for clothes, seals to a freshwater source, and books on mot subjects. That was all he could get by with saying it was for training.

Sarutobi was fairly sure Naruto would one day be the strongest person alive. He also knew Naruto would most likely destroy the leaf. Hiruzen knew, but didn't care he hated what the leaf had become under Danzo's control.

Danzo had changed the Academy to be from 8 to 16 and one part of their final test to be killing someone. While this system produced more skilled ninja it was brutal. That said most ninja who graduated became Chuunin on their by their third try. Another thing he had done was make it so he had spy's everywhere in the village monitoring things. He had turned most of both councils for him and while Sarutobi was now on the Council he had gained complete control over almost half of the council.

Sarutobi just hoped the memory of the leaf could be saved.

* * *

**Inside Naruto's Prison (Another 6 Months Later) Naruto Age - 5**

Naruto sat inside working on his seals with a thousand clones. (BIG ROOM)

He had just finished level 7 out of 10 on seals. He should me a full master by 6.

He had just finished a seal when he felt Kurama pulling him wanting him to come into the seal.

Once inside Naruto found Kurama. "What do you want, dad?"

Kurama looked at him and said, **"How do you want your bloodline to look?"**

Naruto thought about it for a second before imagining the eye in his hand and handing it to Kurama.

Kurama looked at it and whistled **"Looks good and is intimidating. So what color you want your regular eyes to look like?"**

"Blood-red. Also I have a question."

**"What is it?"**

"Can you make it where I can have only the Byakugan or Sharingan on?"

Kurama thought about it for a moment. **"Should be. Why do you ask?"**

"I was just thinking it might come in handy later on."

**"Ok. Give me an hour. After that your eyes will start hurting, it will be painful, but I'm sure you can take it. By the way, what will its name be?"**

" The Onigan."

They both just smiled at each other.

* * *

**1 Year Later On Top of Hokage Monument**

A little girl with blueish-black hair in a hime cut was running while crying. Her father had gotten mad at her again, but this time he struck her. She had started running an hadn't stopped. She suddenly tripped on something falling forward luckily catching herself. She looked down and saw a large panel with some sort of seal on it. She remembered something about how seals react to chakra. She concentrated chakra into her hand and touched the seal.

It glowed for a second before the panel moved upwards revealing a staircase. She looked around to see if anyone was near before walking down the staircase. After going down about 50 feet she came to a large room. She looked around seeing a pool, lots of bookcases, and lots of seals on the walls. She kept looking around when she heard something.

"Who are you?"

She spun around and saw a boy who appeared to be about her age or a little older. He had blood-red eyes and long black hair stretching down his back. What she didn't know was that was the exact same haircut of Madara Uchiha. He had on black shinobi pants and nothing else except for seals running all along his body.

"Wh... what?"

"I asked who are you?"

"Hin... Hinata Hyuga."

"Why are you here, heiress?"

"My father got mad at me again and he... he... he hit me."

She started crying and layed down in fetal position. Naruto not knowing what to do sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. She eventually calmed down after laying her head in his lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"So why did your father hit you?"

She slowly told him that her father was mad at her for being weak and not being able to do the gentle fist correctly. He thought about it for a second.

"Stand up for me, and take the Gentle Fist stance."

She didn't know why he wanted her to stand up, but she did because he didn't seem mean. She assumed the stance and he walked around observing her.

"Hmm, one second."

Naruto walked over to the wall and unsealed a training dummy from a seal on the wall. He picked it up and placed it in front of her.

"Do the 64 palms technique?"

She wasn't sure how he knew that, but she didn't question that.

"I can only do 32 hits."

She flinched waiting for him to be angry at her, but only heard, "That is more than enough for now."

She was surprised he wasn't angry. She quickly activated her Byakugan and preformed the 32 Palms and was slightly out of breath afterwards. Naruto walked around the dummy.

"Not bad for someone who's body isn't suitable for this style."

"What do you mean?"

"Your body is flexible and nimble. The Gentle Fist requires a rigid and strong body type."

Hinata started to tear up, "So I will never be able to perform the Gentle Fist."

"No the style is what is wrong. Let me show you."

Hinata watched as he summoned a clone.

"The Gentle Fist requires a rigid and strong stance like this."

Naruto took the Gentle Fist stance. Hinata activated her Byakugan watching.

"8 Trigrams 2 Palms"

"4 palms"

"8 Palms"

"16 Palms"

"32 Palms"

"64 Palms"

"128 Palms!"

Hinata watched as he hit 128 of the clones chakra points precisely. Hinata was in awe of how well he knew the Gentle Fist.

"That is the Gentle Fist but you require a more flexible and agile style like the Striking Snake. I actually have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Let me worry about that. But you need to leave for now."

Hinata was sad that he was making her leave. She really liked him.

"Don't worry you can come back later. I just need some time to get my plan ready."

Hinata nodded and started to leave when Naruto said, "Wait."

Hinata turned around and saw him go over to a seal and unseal a silver necklace. He slowly drew a seal into it before walking over to her and placing it around her neck.

"Before I give you this you should know that I have the Nine Tails sealed inside me."

"I know, Godaime-sama told everyone, but didn't say where you were."

"You are ok with that?"

"You haven't done anything to harm, but only tried to help, why?"

"I find you interesting Hinata. Now you must be going. If you channel chakra through that necklace I will know you are in trouble and I will come."

Hinata nodded and smiled in thanks before walking to leave. Naruto noticed her shivering.

"Wait one second."

Naruto blew out, "Kitsune-Bi Fire Warm and Protect."

Blew flames blew towards Hinata and floated around her warming her.

"These flames will keep you warm until you get home."

She smiled brightly and walked out the doors closing behind her.

* * *

**At the Sarutobi Compound**

Hiruzen was reading his Ichi Ichi when he saw the wall glowing with a message from Naruto, it said "Please come quickly Jiji."

he jumped up putting clothes on and dashed out of the compound. Something serious must have happened for Naruto to call him Jiji he hadn't called him that since he was locked away.

He arrived at the prison in under two minutes and quickly opened the door walking down into the cell. He saw Naruto who walked over to him.

"Can I trust you Jiji?"

"Of course you can Naruto-kun."

"I hope so because betraying me is one thing, but if anything happens to her, well lets just say it won't be pretty."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. Who could be that important to Naruto?

"Has Hiashi ever talked about his "failure" of a daughter?"

"All the time. Why?"

"She came by today by accident. Her body isn't situated to the Gentle Fist. She needs something like the Striking Snake. I need you to do something because of this."

"Firstly, you know the Gentle Fist and the Striking Snake?"

"I have memorized the location of all the pressure points and chakra points."

"Ok. What do you need?"

"Since Hiashi is far to arrogant to listen to advice of someone who he thinks could never know the Gentle Fist. I need to give him a demonstration. So I need you to take me to the next council meeting and let me challenge Hiashi. If I win he has to let Anko teach her the Striking Snake. If he wins he can have whatever he wants."

"Naruto he is a Jonin. Do you think you can win?"

Naruto looked at Hiruzen fiercely, "For her I would do anything."

Hiruzen was shocked by his compassion towards this girl.

"Ok Naruto-kun I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, and Jiji I don't blame you for me being locked in this cage. I know you tried your best."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you really think a Level 10 seal master can be locked in a cage reinforced with seals."

Hiruzen didn't say anything just looked in awe.

"Don't worry I only leave at night and never do anything to bad. Only take some books, weapons, supplies, and papers from Hokage's office."

"Ok. I trust you Naruto-kun."

* * *

**One Week Later Council Chamber**

The Council were having a meeting and waiting on Hiruzen who had something to tell them. Suddenly the doors to the council room opened and in walked four people. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Anko, Hinata, and a chibi Madara.

"Who is this boy Sarutobi and why is the Hyuga Heiress here?"

"The boy can answer your questions."

They watched as Naruto walked to the center of the room and looked at everyone with his blood-red eyes.

"Firstly I must ask why there are Anbu in the shinobi council meeting?"

Everyone looked around and Naruto took out kunais and threw them pinning four people to the wall by their clothes. Jiraiya grabbed them all and threw them into the center of the room.

"So, shouldn't Danzo have control over all Anbu? Who ordered you Anbu in here?"

They all looked at him and stuck there tounges out showing him their silencing seals.

"Hmm."

Naruto concentrated chakra into his finger and quickly removed the seals from them.

"So who did this?"

They all just shook there heads.

"Fine be that way. Jiraiya can you make a clone and tae these to Ibiki. I would, but you know."

Jiraiya nodded and made a clone to take them.

"Good now first question. Yes, Shibi?"

"Who are you?"

Naruto picked some things off him and held his hand out. "Here are your kikachu."

Shibi was surprised he found them and didn't kill them. They flew into his sleeve.

"I am the fruits of this villages worst iniquity."

Everyone was confused, until Shikaku said, "Naruto."

Everyone just stared at Naruto wide eyed.

"Next question. Yes, Shikaku?"

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to show an arrogant man how he should treat his child. I request a bet with Hiashi."

"Why would I make a bet with you Demon?"

"Because you are to arrogant to not."

"I'm listening."

"You and I duel. The winner gets to make a request of the loser. To make it better we both only use Gentle Fist."

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was stupid. How did he expect to beat Hiashi with his own style.

"As long as Godaime-sama is ok with it."

Danzo looked around before saying, "I will allow it I wish to see the boy's strength."

Hiashi walked into the middle of the room about 10 feet from Naruto. They both got into the Gentle Fist stance. Hiruzen walked in-between them.

"Ready? Hajime!"

Hiashi rushed at Naruto wanting to finish it quickly. Naruto simply pushed the strike to the side and slid around Hiahsi.

"You are arrogant Hiashi. You treat Hinata so badly and call her a failure yet you don't even know that her body is not right for the Gentle Fist."

Hiashi angered, tried to hit Naruto who simply ducked and jumped back from Hiashi.

"I heard a lot about you from Hiruzen. You are an arrogant and stuck up man. You are so blinded that you can not even see Hinata's potential."

Hiashi again tried to hit Naruto who caught the hand and looked at Hiashi evilly.

"For treating an angel in such a way I will destroy you."

Naruto got into the Gentle Fist stance. "You are in my field of divination."

"2 Palms"

Hiashi winced.

"4 Palms"

"8 Palms"

Hiashi cried out.

"16 Palms"

"32 Palms"

Hiashi coughed up some blood.

"64 palms"

Hiashi smiled thinking it was over.

"It is far from over Hiashi."

"128 Palms"

A few of Hiashi ribs cracked.

"You are scum Hiashi Hyuga. 8 Trigrams 361 Palms 8 Gates Sealing!"

Naruto in a flurry of strikes closed down all 361 Chakra points and 7 of the 8 Gates about to strike the last when he heard Hinata say "Stop Naruto."

He instantly stopped. Letting Hiashi fall.

"You are lucky Hiashi. Your "failure of a daughter saved you. My request is for Anko to teach her the Striking Snake."

"Why would I do that gaki?"

Naruto walked over and charged chakra into his finger quickly unsealing Anko before channeling a slight amount of youai to kill Orochimaru's soul.

"That is why. Be nice to her. If anything happens to her I'll kill you."

Anko shivered and nodded. Naruto turned to the council and looked at them.

"Most of you call me a demon a monster. Even if this were true, in the end you are the monsters who caused this demon to be awakened."

Everyone shivered as he started to turn around. "Oh yea Danzo change my name to Naruto Mao. I do not want to be in any way related to that bitch."

Naruto said pointing at Kushina.

"Since there is no reason not to I can do that."

"Also you have a lot of explaining to do for those Anbu."

Naruto walked out with Sarutobi and Jiraiya after waving at Hinata.

Danzo sighed knowing he was going to be having a hell of a day.

* * *

**Another year later. "Treaty Between Konoha and Cloud." Naruto Age - 7**

Naruto was sitting in his cell listening to the festivities because of the treaty. He was sure something was fishy about it, but he wasn't sure what it was. Oh well it did not concern him. Suddenly he heard someone coming in and saw Hiruzen.

"What is it?"

"Danzo wants you at the signing of the treaty for show."

"Damn, alright."

Naruto got up deactivated his eyes. He had told Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Hinata about them.

"How have you been Jiji?"

Naruto said this as they dashed towards the treaty signing.

"Ok I guess. Danzo keeps trying to do crazy things, but I manage to stop him."

"How long will I be here?"

"Probably until around 10 or so."

Naruto looked up at the sky and had a bad feeling.

"Something bad will happen today."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling."

They continued in silence. Once they reached the treaty signing Naruto walked up to the raised platform an stood off to the side waiting. Most people glared at him, but he payed them no mind. He was just looking around at all the people wishing this was over soon.

After a few hours Hiruzen told him it was time to go back and that he could go back alone.

Naruto started heading back when he felt the seal telling him Hinata was in trouble. He quickly rushed to the location and saw a man sneaking out of the Hyuga Compound with an oddly Hinata shaped bulge in the bag.

"Put the bag down."

The man looked at Naruto and laughed. "Or what?"

Naruto activated his Onigan which looked like interlocking spikes in a circle with a star in the middle.

"Or I will send you straight to the Shinigami. Last warning put her down."

The Cloud nin looked at Naruto's eyes, "Another one I can take."

"That's it."

Naruto rushed at him and cut the sack with his claws making it rip apart and Naruto caught Hinata and jumped back setting her down.

"You ok, Hinata?"

"I'm fine Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and looked back at the man evilly.

"For trying to hurt Hinata I will kill you."

The nin laughed and said, "Funny, I'm going to take that bitch and when we get back to Kumo everyone is going to fuck all of her holes."

Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto just stopped for a second.

"You are not worthy of death you will experience much worse. You will experience **HELL!"**

Naruto went into three tails and rushed the man punching him in the gut knocking him away into a tree. Naruto was instantly on him.

**"You never threaten MY Hinata."**

Naruto punched the man making a dent in the tree. Naruto threw him to the side and he slid along the ground. Naruto appeared and kicked him in the side making him fly into the side of a building Naruto picked him up.

**"If I ever see you again you will die and it will not be quick."**

Naruto tossed the man to Hiruzen who had just came up along with Hiashi and some Anbu. Naruto walked over to Hinata and picked her up bridal style.

He walked over to them and said, "If he troubles you just tell him I will come back if he doesn't cooperate. Hiashi, I will be taking Hinata back to her room."

No one argued and Naruto walked inside of the Hyuga Compound. He looked around and found someone who was a Sealed member.

"Can you tell me where Hinata's room is?"

"Yes it is down that hall 3rd on the right."

"Thank you."

Naruto walked down the hall and opened the door walking inside, he layed her down and brushed her hair to the side. He was about to walk away but she had a hold on his leather jacket. He took it off and wrapped it around her. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead before walking towards the door. He saw Hiashi standing there.

"I know why you treat her so bad. You don't want her to die like Hitomi. You don't want to get attached. I understand that. But you are killing her by ignoring and being angry with her. I know you are a kind person. Ask yourself one thing. Would Hitomi be angry with how you've been?"

Naruto walked out letting Hiashi ponder his words.

* * *

**3 Years Later Naruto's Prison Naruto Age - 10**

Naruto was now 10 years old and Hinata had been going to the academy for two years. Her training with Anko had gotten her out of the shyness to an extent. She still sometimes blushed or stuttered. She had told him about the training program at the academy. While it was harsh compared to how it used to be. It was nothing when compared to his training regime.

He did 10 rounds of squats, push ups, pull ups, stretches, handstand push ups, and chakra climbing pus ups. which was about a thousand of each. He then ran about 10 miles. All of this while 2000 clones trained elements. 300 to each element and 500 to wood style.

He was on a scale of 1 to 10 about 10 with Wind, 9 with Water and Lightning, and 7 with Earth and Fire. He would be finished with Water and Lightning in 2 months at most and Fire and Earth in 7-8 months. He was creating jutsus for wind. His wood style was mastered, but he still trained it and tried to see what else he could do with it.

Added onto all of this he trained Kurama's chakra and could now use 5 tails worth with no harmful side effects. Also he had been putting seals on his body since he was 6 years old.

He had developed his Sharingan to 3 tomoes when he was 7 and had got his Byakugan up to 3 kilometers seeing range. Kurama figured that when he was transformed when he turned 13 he would have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan awakened (EMS for short.)

Naruto hated this stupid village with a passion, but he was not strong enough to do anything right now. He was about the same strength as Kakashi right now and while after he had acquired his demon form he would be far stronger that wasn't for another 3 years and even then he would have to train to control his power and to strengthen it.

He had also found out something else interesting. While Kurama was looking at his DNA he noticed something interesting. His Senju an Uchiha blood were trying to mix. It looked like he would have the rinnegan with the abilities of the sharingan and the byakugan. He had already decided to call it the Maogan.

They weren't sure when it would happen, but Kurama was thinking it would when he had complete control over his demon form. Naruto was fine with that. He wouldn't need until then at least anyways.

Another interesting thing was that Hiashi was kinder to Hinata. While he wasn't amazingly nice he was much more so than before and had shown publicly that he was proud of her progress. The only person in her grade who could compete was Saskue Uchiha. He had awakened the Sharingan during the massacre by his brother Itachi a little under a year before. He still hadn't progressed any farther with it, but it was enough to make him almost even with Hinata. Who were both already low genin level. Naruto figured they would be about mid - high Chuunin level by the end of their Academy years.

So far everything was going well. The old man had said that if ever destroyed the leaf that he only asked Naruto to make a new one in its place. Naruto felt he could do that at least for the old man.

* * *

**Another 3 Years At the Academy Naruto Age - 13**

Hinata was sitting in her classroom bored of listening to Iruka go on about History. Even if they had made the Academy brutal it still had boring aspects to it. She just wanted to be with Naruto-kun. They had grown close over the years and Naruto had even started calling her Hina-chan which made her blush.

He had told her about the transformation and that it would be happening tonight so she knew what to expect. She had decided she would head over there later tonight to see what had happened. Because of this she could not be bothered to listen to Iruka's boing lecture.

Finally at 4 they were let out and she quickly headed home to check with her father and change before heading to Naruto's.

* * *

**With Naruto At 4:30 P.M.**

Naruto had just come into his mindscape and walked over to Kurama.

"I guess this it, dad."

**"I guess it is, son."**

"Thank you for everything you have done for me."

**"Think nothing of it boy. You have made these last years of my life the best I have ever had."**

Naruto smiled at the fox and walked up hugging his paw.

"You know I am not one for affection. But I want you to know that I love you dad."

Kurama smiled at the boy and patted his head gently, **"I love you to son."**

With that Kurama's body started to fade.

**"It is time for me to go."**

"I see. I will remember you forever dad."

Kurama laughed heartily and said, **"You will do great things my boy. Be safe my son."**

Naruto watched as Kurama's body vanished and all of the chakra rushed at him. Right before the pain started one single tear escaped his eye. The only tear he had cried in over 10 years.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later (With Hinata)**

Hinata had just got to Naruto's prison and opened the seal on the door before waling down the stairs and saw Naruto on the other side of the room. He had his back pressed against the wall. She started walking towards him, but he growled at her.

**"No don't come any closer I don't know if I can control the power."**

Hinata gasped at what she saw.

* * *

**2 Years Later (LOL Find Out Later) Naruto Age- 15 Outside of the Academy**

Naruto was standing outside of the academy. He appeared to be alone, but he knew there were 5 Root Anbu around him. He felt something and looked back to see Danzo walking towards him. He had 2 more Root following him.

Once Danzo got near he said, "You know why you are here, correct?"

"You want me to check in with the academy once a month until the end of the year when I will take the test to see if I am eligible to become a Genin. Correct?"

"That is right. Follow me boy."

Naruto followed the man inside the building. The walked down the hall towards a classroom.

Danzo knocked on the door. The door was quickly opened revealing a dark skinned man with a scar across his nose.

"Hokage-sama! What can I do for you? Please come in."

Danzo walked in while saying, "I wanted to introduce a new student. He will be coming by once a month for testing. This is how you will know when to chec how much everyone is improving."

"What is his name, Hokage-sama?"

"Come in boy. Everyone let me introduce you to Naruto Mao, better known as the Kyuubi's Jinchurriki."

Naruto walked in. He had his hair like Madara's still, he was about 6'2, his eyes blood-red, he wore combat boots, black Anbu pants, dark-red fingerless gloves, mesh undershirt, and a black trench coat with the Kyuubi on the back. All in all he was a menacing sight.

While everyone was staring at Naruto, he looked at all the people in here.

There were the clan heirs of all the major clans, save the Senju, and some pink haired banshee that stood out, the rest probably would fail. He stared at his sister who was glaring at him furiously. Yes he had a sister who was born the same night he was, Minato had picked him because he was the oldest, and the boy.

**A/N All of the Rookie Nine are wearing their Shippuden clothes except for Saskue who is wearing black shinobi sandals, black anbu pants, and a black Uchiha crest shirt. Naruto's sister has long red hair with light blond streaks. She is wearing black anbu pants and a shirt similar to Kurenai's but is the same color as her hair. **

Everyone gasped when they heard who he was, save a certain blue haired heiress who only smiled.

Danzo looked at Iruka, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Danzo nodded and walked out while saying, "Behave yourself, Naruto."

"Yea, yea."

Danzo left and Iruka looked around before looking back at Naruto who was already walking up the aisles.

"Naruto I haven't told you where you will be sitting."

Naruto glared at Iruka, "That's because I already know where I am sitting."

Iruka just shivered and didn't say anything. Naruto walked to the back and sat next to the window which was beside Hinata. On his way there he whispered as he walked past his sister, "Hello, little Mito."

Iruka looked at Naruto before talking, "Ok class, today we will be doing what I will call bench marks. They will determine how much you improve over the year."

"Firstly everyone will have to do the three basic ninja techniques, Substitution, Clone, and Henge. Naruto you can either go first or last."

"I'll go last."

Iruka nodded and then began calling out students, everyone had eventually gone, except for Naruto. All of the Clan Heirs, the banshee now known as Sakura, and most of the civilians preformed all three jutsus. Saskue, Hinata, and Mito did the best on the Clone. Hinata and Mito made 20 clones and Saskue made 25. Though Naruto knew that Hinata could make much more.

"Naruto Mao, your turn."

Naruto stood up and walked down the stairs. He got to the front of the class and stopped looking at Iruka and Mizuki who came in shortly after the first few people did the jutsus.

"So do the clone, substitution, and henge jutsus."

30 clones appeared without making sign. Iruka was stunned, but didn't say anything. All of the clones had smoke come up around them and when it went down they all looked different. They were the current clan heads (7), Hokages (4), Clan Heirs and Sakura (9), Sannin (3), the rest were people no one had ever seen (7).

Naruto started substituting with all of them and after doing all of them they poofed away. Naruto looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"G-good. You may go back to your seat."

Naruto walked back to his seat and sat down.

Iruka gulped before looking around and saying, "Ok everyone, now you will all have to perform another technique outside. Any jutsu will work."

They all stood up and walked outside. Once in the training area Iruka started calling out students. The clan heirs all preformed clan techniques : Shikamaru used Shadow Possession, Choji used Multi Size, Ino used Mind Transfer, Shino used Bug Bushin, Hinata used 64 Palms, Kiba uses Getsuga, Saskue used Grand Fireball. Sakura used some weak genjutsu. Mito pulled out a beautiful sword that had a red handle and the blade had a golden edge to it, she used the famous Uzumaki chakra wave to nearly cut a log in half

When Naruto was called he walked up and looked at Iruka who gulped.

"Can I use more than one?"

Iruka didn't want to argue, "If you want."

Naruto used the Shadow Possession on Shikamaru, crushed a training log with a multi size punch, went into Ino's mind with Mind Transfer, used Getsuga on another log, preformed 64 Palms on the same log completely destroying it. Preformed a genjutsu on Sakura. He used a Grand Fireball to wipe out a good chunk of forest. Lastly he touched a seal on his arm unsealing his weapon, it was a 5 and a half feet long Katana with the blade being 4 1/2 feet, it had a blood red hilt with black flames and the words "Pain" and "Despair" were written in midnight blue on the two sides od the blade. He performed the Uzumaki chakra wave but instead of just cutting the log, it exploded.

Everyone was starring at Naruto mouths agape. After a few minutes everyone was back to normal and Iruka called everyone over.

"Ok, we will be doing the Kunai throwing test now. Shino scored a 8/10, Choji a 7/10,Sakura a 6/10, Hinata a 9/10, Kiba a 6/10, Shikamaru a 6/10, Sakue a 9/10 and threw five at a time, Ino scored a 7/10, and Mito a 9/10.

Naruto walked up to the line and grabbed the kunais. 'Hm, not nearly as good as mine, but they will do.'

He put five in each hand while channeling wind chakra into them. He threw all of them at once. They all passed through the targets and completely went through the trees they were on. Everyone was starring at Naruto who was just standing there.

Everyone calmed down quickly this time.

Iruka told everyone to go back to class.

* * *

**The Next Day Naruto's 'Prison'**

Naruto was studying a new seal he had invented when he heard someone starting to come inside. He felt their chakra and knew it was Sarutobi. He stood up and walked up to the old man.

"What is it?"

The old man sighed, "The council wants to see you."

"Do you know why?"

Sarutobi just nodded his head in negative.

They walked out of the room and Naruto put his hand on Sarutobi's shoulder who glanced at him. They both disappeared in a black void.

* * *

**Council Room**

The council were discussing among themselves when a black void appeared in the middle of the room. When it was gone Sarutobi and Naruto were standing in the middle of the room. Sarutobi walked over to the elder seats and sat inbetween his old teammates. Danzo held his hand up for everyone be quiet.

"Uzumaki the clan heads wish to discuss some things with you."

Naruto turned to the heads. Deciding to just go first Shibi spoke.

"Uzumaki, why were my clan's techniques the only ones you couldn't perform?"

"Oh I can just fine, I just decided to not show it."

"Would you mind showing us?"

Naruto thought about it, "I can do that."

Naruto breathed in deeply before touching a seal on his side and raising his arms. Insects and spiders crawled out of his clothes. There were wasps, mosquitoes, black widows, various bugs most of them had never seen, and even the ordinary Aburame chakra leeching beetles. Everyone gasped at this. They crawled out to about 10 feet around Naruto before stopping.

"Is that good enough?"

Shibi only nodded surprised at the boys impressive skills. Naruto made some clicking noises and all of the insects and spiders crawled make climbing into the seal on his side. Next Hiashi spoke up.

"We all knew that you knew the Gentle Fist, but how are you able to use it so proficiently?"

"Well as you all know, I am the son of Minato and Kushina, even if I hate to admit it."

They all nodded in acceptance.

"What most of you don't realize is that Minato Namikaze was born from the forbidden relationship of a Hyuga and a Senju."

Everyone gasped including Kushina who had no idea, Minato had been left at an orphanage at a very young age.

"About forty years ago the Hyugas got word that another Hyuga had given birth to a blond child, before they could kill her and the child her husband showed up and took the child to an orphanage. He returned for his wife and found her dead. He went into a rage killing nearly a dozen Hyugas before succumbing to the sheer numbers."

Hiashi remembered his father telling him about something like that a few years ago. "What is your proof?"

Naruto chuckled before starring directly into Hiashi's eyes his Byakugan blazing. Hiashi's eyes widened before just nodding his head in acceptance. Skikaku decided it was his turn.

"As troublesome as it is, I must ask how you were able to use my clan's Shadow Possession."

"That is simple. While your clan is born with a natural affinity to shadow chakra, just like any other element if you have enough chakra or control you can do any elemental jutsu. The same goes for you Akimichi, while being bigger makes your jutsus easier, it is not impossible to do them otherwise. As for the Yamanaka, your jutsus are very close to Genjutsu. All you have to do is enter the chakra pathways in the brain and it is simple to control someone weaker than yourself."

All three of them nodded in acceptance.

"As for you Inuzuka, your jutsus can be done by almost anyone who tries and does not require much control and only mild chakra cost."

Tsume could not argue with that, the only reason they were a major clan is because of their hounds and increased senses. Kushina stood up and looked at Naruto.

"And how do you know the technique of the Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto looked at Kushina for a second before laughing loudly. After a little over a minute he stopped and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"You actually think that simple technique is owned by the Uzumaki's? If most swordsmen wanted to they could create that technique from scratch fairly easily. Even so I claimed all of what I would have inherited from you and Namikaze years ago, nothing particularly amazing, but useful none the less."

"WHAT?!"

Naruto flinched at this and held his hand out forming a normal Rasengan. Everyone except for Sarutobi stared in shock.

"How does the demon have Minato's Rasengan?"

Everyone flinched at the Uzumaki woman's question.

"I have it because Namikaze left in his will for me to receive all of his jutsu scrolls once I either turned 18, reached the rank of Chuunin, or became a seal master. I'm sure you can all figure which one I accomplished."

They all stared at him in shock. This boy of 11 years old had master fuinjutsu. They all turned to Sarutobi for answers .

"Since Jiraiya is Naruto's registered guardian he decides when Naruto is allowed to receive things from wills so as soon as he showed Jiraiya and myself that he was a Seal Master Naruto gained his inheritance two years ago."

Everyone was shocked, but Shikaku recovered quickly needing to ask a question.

"Can you perform the Hirashin?"

Everyone looked at Naruto in expectation.

"I will not reveal that information, you understand needing to keep clan secrets, Shikaku?"

Before he could respond Kushina intervened, "You are not allowed secrets demon!"

Naruto looked at her before smiling evilly.

"Then none of you would mind me revealing secrets of your clan I have collected would you?"

Everyone looked at him contemplating this.

"You know nothing Demon."

Naruto growled at Kushina.

"I see. Is there anyone who would ask me to reveal if I can perform the Hirashin, at risk of having a clan secret revealed?"

Kushina quickly stood up confidently. Naruto grinned at her.

"Well then, does everyone know the three physical traits of a Uzumaki woman?"

Shikaku spoke up, "I only know of two. Red hair and extreme stamina."

"Correct but there is one more distinguishable attribute of the Uzumaki women."

Kushina was now sweating from the fear.

"All Uzumaki women are futanari."

Everyone went wide eyed at this. The beautiful Uzumaki women all have dicks.

"And just because I am in such a giving mood, do you know the proper ritual for a Uzumaki woman to marry someone?"

Now Kushina looked ready to either pass out or explode.

"They fuck their male/or female partners in the ass for 12 hours straight."

Now everyone looked absolutely mortified at this knowledge. Their amazing and strong 4th Hokage had been Kushina's little bitch. No one said anything though as to not irk Kushina who was blushing furiously whether from embarrassment or anger no one knew.

"Though there is one redeeming factor for your glorious 4th Hokage."

Everyone was hoping it was good because a lot of them had lost a good amount of respect for Minato.

"It must have been amazing to have the male g-spot be pounded against for 12 hours straight."

At this Tsume passed out and most of the others looked ready to as well. Naruto scanned the room quickly before continuing.

"As I guessed Shibi and Shikaku are very aware of this fact."

No one was sure what he meant by that so said nothing but they noticed that sounds coming from Shibi had become more erratic. Naruto pulled out a kunai and looked at Danzo.

"Is this over after I show if I can perform the Hirashin?"

Danzo nodded in positive. Naruto turned to the clan heads.

"Just so you know I have equally mortifying secrets about all of you so be careful in the future."

Naruto through the kunai towards Sarutobi and waved.

"Ja Ne."

* * *

**A/N That seems like a good ending point for anyone wanting to continue this story. So, how was it? I will be doing more of these as soon as possible until then, in the words of Naruto Ja Ne.**

**POLL ON MAIN PAGE! DECIDE WHAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE!**

Toxic Meltdown


	2. The Hidden Truth

**A/N Let us see how this goes down. I'm bored and this story came to mind. Don't like it, don't read it. If you have any advice I am more than willing to listen. **

**Now onto The Hidden Truth.**

* * *

**The Day He Left**

Naruto walked away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves smiling and waving at his 'friends' and 'senseis'. He continued to do so until he couldn't see them any more. Once they were about 5 miles from the village Naruto stopped in the middle of the road and started laughing crazily.

Jiraiya looked back at him thinking he had finally cracked. He was surprised to see that Naruto pulling off his kill me orange jumpsuit and jumping on it in nothing but boxers.

"What the hell are you doing kid?"

Naruto stopped and looked at him before smiling wickedly and unsealing some clothes from a scroll on his side. This surprised Jiraiya because he hadn't taught him anything about sealing. Even though sealing and unsealing items is basic in seals, by ninja standards it takes lots of intelligence and concentration.

Once Naruto was dressed he had on all black with crimson trim, ANBU pants, combat boots, and a long trench coat.

"Thank Kami I can take off those stupid fucking clothes. Something wrong Jiraiya?"

That shocked Jiraiya more than anything, Naruto had never called him by his actual name, it was always Ero-Sennin. Jiraiya quickly grabbed 'Naruto' and slammed him against a tree.

"Who are you and what have you done with my student?"

"Why are you holding a log against a tree, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya looked back to see Naruto standing there making sure his clothes looked good, and looked at his hand to see he was in fact holding a log.

_"How did he perform a substitution that quickly? Naruto was never that good."_

"Don't make me repeat myself."

'Naruto' raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. I am in fact Naruto just not the escapade I performed to trick everyone you are familiar with."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, an orphan who was trained by Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Kami no Shinobi. Teammates were formerly Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru who is also an orphan. Considered the weakest of the Sannin for the longest time, but you retained your skills much better in you older years. You taught the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and my father, and me. You taught me summoning and the rasengan which I learned both in less than a month, at least that is what you saw. I won a bet with Tsunade Senju gaining her necklace and her becoming the Godaime Hokage. You are an infiltration and ninjutsu specialist. You are the only known person alive who can perform the famed Sage mode, a copy of the Sage of Six Paths powers, and you have been known to be a pervert and chronic drinker. Overall you are among the five strongest people alive currently. Good enough?"

Jiraiya just stood there mouth agape trying to comprehend the situation.

"So why did you put up the former persona?"

"Do you realize how quickly the 'demon child' would have been executed if it was found that he was an actual threat and intelligent. No, this was the safest course of action. While I am fairly strong and could give you a decent challenge if going all out, I was nor am ready for the amount of people who would try to kill me in the village. I know for a fact Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, 50% percent of the ninja population, and 95% of the civilian population would have been after me had I not been an idiot."

Jiraiya just sat there thinking.

"What could have possibly made you believe this? I know a lot of people didn't like you, but still that seems a bit much."

Naruto started laughing hysterically. After a minute or so he calmed down with a serious expression on his face.

"Would you like to see one of the one thousand four hundred and seventy-three incident that occurred making me believe this?"

"How?"

"A variation of the Yamanaka clan technique. They aren't as well-kept a secret as people think."

Jiraiya thought about if for a second before nodding his head in agreement. Naruto walked over and placed his hand on top of Jiraiya and started concentrating chakra.

**_The Memory_**

_A seven year old Naruto was walking around Konoha, heading towards Ichiraku, when a pretty woman stepped in front of him. She looked down at him and smiled. _

_"Hello little one, where are you headed, my names Kurenai?"_

_Naruto looked at her skeptically. _

_"Jiji said I shouldn't talk to strangers."_

_She looked at him and just continued smiling. _

_" Well you can talk to me Naruto-chan?"_

_"I didn't tell you my name!"_

_Kurenai quickly knocked him out and carried him to a training ground a good distance from the village. _

_Once she arrived she saw Asuma waiting there standing next to a post. She handed him to Asuma and he tied Naruto to the post. _

_A few minutes Naruto woke up tied to the post. He looked around worriedly._

_"Where am I? What am I dong here?"_

_Asuma hit him and yelled._

_"Shut up you little demon! This is payback for taking all the attention from my father."_

_Naruto was confused by what he said, but didn't have time to respond before Asuma started going through handseals. _

_"Fire Style - Burning Ash"_

_Asuma spit out a giant cloud of burning ash over Naruto. Which only slightly burned Naruto. _

_"Now you little demon, Kurenai here is going to put you under a genjutsu to make sure you don't pass out until someone comes here and helps. Which will be hours from now."_

_After Kurenai performed the genjutsu. Asuma and her started to walk away, but not before Asuma flicked his cigarette into the ash setting Naruto ablaze. _

_The last ten seconds of the memory were filled with Naruto's screams. _

**_End of__ Memory_**

Jiraiya just stared at Naruto who was just standing there.

"That lasted for nearly four hours. Sarutobi never convicted them because he couldn't bare to send his son to prison. I later found out Sarutobi did in fact disown him though. I bet that was a kick in the teeth."

"I loved Sarutobi like a grandfather, but he was to kind for his own good. To hopeful just like my father."

"So you know about your old man to?"

"Yes, and don't even try to justify his actions. I don't want to hear it. He knew what would happen, so what he did is inexcusable."

Jiraiya honestly couldn't blame him with what he saw. If Naruto had to experience things like that as many times as he said, Jiraiya understood completely.

"I won't, I understand. Do you know about your mom?"

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, I know that she left me at three years old and put a memory seal on me so I wouldn't remember. She had planned on coming back when I was sixteen and to act like she had a reason for leaving, but really she just didn't want to deal with everyone hating her."

Jiraiya just looked sadly at Naruto.

"Don't go sappy on me Jiraiya. I don't want pity."

Jiraiya understood, "So what do you plan on doing?"

"At first I was going to destroy Konoha."

Jiraiya stiffened at this, but wasn't very surprised.

"In the end I decided I would do something else."

Jiraiya was all ears for this.

**Long talk about his plans. You aren't finding them out yet.**

Naruto walked over the Jiraiya with his hand extended.

"So, will you help me Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya had already decided and took the hand.

"Oh, and I know why Tsunade is so self-conscious of her age and why Orochimaru is so set on becoming immortal."

Jiraiya's eyes just widened before he nodded his head in understanding.

"First we are headed to Taki, right?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes. I remember hearing my mom had some children, is it true?"

"Yeah, two girls. One is 12 and the other is 2. I don't know who the father is though."

"Didn't she start rebuilding the Uzumaki clan?"

"Yeah, she invited any of the Uzumaki's left to Uzu. I believe there are currently around 1,500 of them."

"Hm, interesting. How many Biju do Akatsuki currently have?"

"The four and five tail, but they have the three tail under control because he is the current Mizukage."

"I see."

"So what kind of stuff do you know that you have been hiding from everyone?"

"I am developing a taijutsu style, that when finished will incorporate my hardened nails, Tsunade's super strength, dual daggers, elemental chakra, the Raikage's Lightning Armor, Sage mode, and the Fox's chakra."

Jiraiya looked at him like he was insane that would take years to develop, even if it was possible. He doesn't have enough time...

"You know the secrets of shadow clones don't you?"

Naruto smirked at him. "Damn right I do. I'd have to be retarded not to."

"So what is your progress on this?"

"I've got the nails, daggers, and most of the elemental chakra down. I'm about a fourth of the way done with Tsunade's strength. I can't do Sage mode obviously, and the Lightning Armor is harder to control than Tsunade's strength. I can go to 3 tails before losing it even though me and the Fox are on decent terms I still have to deal with his blood lust."

"How did you get on good terms with him anyways?

"Well, him seeing my doujutsu helped a lot. After that he only asked that he could change his cell to something better, that I don't try and control him, and that I kill some people he doesn't like."

"Well those are pretty good terms... WAIT DOUJUTSU?!"

"Yeah, that is what I said."

"Which one do you have?"

"Now I'm sure you can figure that out, who is the Uzumaki clan closely related to?"

"You posses that doujutsu? Holy hell, you will be a force to be reckoned with. That explains how you can master more than two elements."

"Yeah. It is very useful."

"So anything else you were hiding from everyone?"

"Not anything big. I can do Rasengan and Odama Rasengan one-handed. I'm working on an elemental enhanced version at the moment. Though to truly finish it I think I'm going to need Sage mode. I know at least B-rank moves for every element. I'm working on forming sub-elements, but it could be a while."

Jiraiya was shocked by how much he knew, but considering how many clones he could make it wasn't that surprising.

"What would you rank yourself at right now?"

"Hm, I could probably take on Kakashi if I went 1 tail, 2 tails definitely. And that is only because of experience."

At this Naruto remembered something.

"Oh yeah, we need to go by Wave first. I need to get something there."

"Ok, that's fine. It isn't really that far out of the way. Will probably take two hours to get there from here."

* * *

**Two Hours Later - Just Outside of Wave**

Naruto and Jiraiya were almost to the bridge when Naruto saw someone stumble out of the woods. They ran over to whoever it was. Naruto instantly recognized her.

"This was the girl who was with the escort group for Saskue. I thought she died in her fight with Temari."

Naruto looked over her. She was cut up all over and her legs look busted to hell.

"I'm guessing you lost on purpose?"

Naruto nodded at Jiraiya's question and propped Tayuya in his lap.

"Think she could be useful Jiraiya?"

"Possibly. Orochimaru usually forces people to follow him by using the curse seal."

Naruto had an idea, but wasn't sure it would work.

"You think since she has the seal the fox's chakra could help heal her?"

"Yeah, it is worth a shot, though I don't know how you are going to get it into her."

Naruto just nodded and leaned down and kissed her. This shocked Jiraiya who just stood there staring.

Tayuya decided to wake up now. Which happened to be Naruto kissing her which shocked her so bad she couldn't even respond.

Once Naruto leaned up he looked at her.

"Better?"

She was about to hit him when she realized that she wasn't hurting anymore. When she looked down she noticed that her cuts were healing and her legs were feeling better.

"What did she do?"

"I breathed some demonic healing chakra into you, and since you've dealt with the cursed chakra it didn't hurt you."

She nodded her head in understanding. Naruto took off his jacket and wrapped it around her before picking her up.

"Come on Jiraiya, I know somewhere we can stay while she heals. Should be fine by tomorrow."

Within a few minutes they were at the bridge which read "The Great Naruto Bridge" Jiraiya stared at it while Naruto just laughed and continued walking.

Jiraiya ran up to him before stopping noticing the same thing Naruto had.

The city was being ransacked and burned. Naruto quickly ran into the village.

Once they got to the middle of town they noticed a large group of nuke ninjas. At the front of the group was a man holding Tsunami and another holding Tazuna and Inari.

Naruto just stopped at the back of the large group of people. The man holding Tazuna and Inari spoke up. He wore baggy grey pants and a blue shirt. He had on a golden jacket with a dragon on the back.

"Today we will be taking over this village in the name of the Dragon Gang. Don' try and run and don't fight back or else."

Now the one holding Tsunami spoke. He wore the same as the other, but had on a red shirt, "To show you what will happen if you try and do so I am going to rape this woman and then kill her and her father in front of this boy. "

Inari and Tazuna were screaming now and the man ripped Tsunami's shirt off. When he was about to take her pants everyone froze.

**Naruto's Pov**

Naruto stood their watching as the men... no scum spoke. He kept his calm when he threatened lives, he kept his calm even when he threatened to rape Tsunami, but he wouldn't after hearing the screams.

Naruto released his killing intent freezing everyone. He turned around handing Tayuya to Jiraiya. He started walking through the group of people. The people were starting to realize who this was. Once Naruto reached the front of the group he stopped.

"I recommend you let them go and leave right now. If not I'll have to kill you all."

The ninja started laughing.

"You're out of you league kid, leave before you get hurt playing with Dragons."

Naruto looked around before looking at them.

"I don't know much about Dragons, but I can show you a **Demon."**

The way he said it sent a chill up their spines.

"Anyone who doesn't want to die better leave. Now!"

Everyone behind Naruto started running away and Naruto raised his hands at the Dragons.

"Universal Pull"

* * *

**A/N And that is all folks. This seems like a good chapter. Till next time.**

**Ah who am I kidding. I'm just messing with you. **

* * *

Three clones appeared behind Naruto catching Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari as they flew towards him. The clones ran away with them.

Naruto got into a stance. The dragons were a little freaked, but figured it was just a trick. The one that had the blue shirt just laughed.

"Get him boys."

The men ran at Naruto who just stood there waiting for them. When they were ten feet away he spoke.

"1st Ring of Hell - **Puncture"**

Naruto's eyes slanted and his nails grew and became pointed, along with this he grew one tail of chakra.

Everyone stopped and just stared. Naruto just smiled taunting them to come forward.

They decided to, such a poor choice.

As soon as the first one reached Naruto he started tearing through them. He went mostly for the throat or eyes as to kill quickly, after killing 50 of the 200 ninja, which he had realized none of them actually knew any jutsu, he decided to end them.

Naruto jumped into the air and holding himself there with Gravity Manipulation went through handseals.

**"I tire of you all, now die. Fire Style - Great Fire Annihilation"**

Naruto breathed out a gigantic wave of fire that washed over all of the ninjas instantly killing them. After two minutes Naruto dropped to the ground and looked at the two survivors. Even though the two had survived they were fairly badly burned.

"Ha, you little punk I'll kill you and rape..."

Before he could finish Naruto was in front of him with his hand through his chest.

**"Be quiet."**

Before the other man could speak Naruto had already done the same to him. Naruto flicked the blood of his hand before heading over to Jiraiya. Before getting there he went through a couple of handseals.

**"Fire Style - Phoenix Fire Blast"**

He shot out several fire balls into the sky confusing Jiraiya. With that his chakra cloak vanished. By the time he got over to Jiraiya it had started raining answering Jiraiya unasked question. He took Tayuya from Jiraiya and walked over to Tazuna's.

"Where did you learn that jutsu from? It belonged to Madara."

"Fire jutsus are the easiest to learn because of the lack of control required and not much concentration. It is the only reason Uchihas could learn them at such an early age. It also helps that Kyuubi's chakra nature is fire making it easier to perform them when I have the cloak."

"So is your fighting style called the Rings of Hell?"

Naruto nodded and they continued walking. As they walked people cheered for Naruto for saving them. They approached Tazuna's house where Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami waited for them. Once they got close Inari ran up and hugged Naruto's leg causing Naruto to laugh.

"I hope you are alright, Tsunami."

"Yes I am, thank you Naruto."

Tazuna walked up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Thank you so much for saving us again, Naruto. If there is any way I can repay you just ask."

"Do you mind if we stay here a few days while she recovers?"

"Not at all my boy. Tsunami can you take Naruto here to a room so he can put this lady in a bed."

Tsunami nodded and walked inside followed by Naruto. They walked upstairs to the room they were in last time and Naruto layed Tayuya down on the bed. After covering her up he walked out and closed the door. He looked at Tsunami and smiled before walking back downstairs. He walked past Jiraiya, Tazuna, and Inari.

"I'll be back around 10 or so. I need to go get something."

With that he walked out leaving a confused Inari and Tazuna.

"What is he getting?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I don't know, it was the original reason we came here though."

* * *

**With Naruto - Zabuza and Haku's** **Grave**

Naruto was at there grave and was just starring.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you two, but I couldn't risk the backlash of bringing you back. I hope you can forgive me."

With that Naruto picked up the Executioner's Blade.

"I'm sorry that I'm taking your sword Zabzua, but I thought you would want someone worthy to have it. I don't think that is me, but I will find someone. I promise. And Haku I have people to protect, and plan on gaining many more."

After a few minutes Jiraiya walked up.

"So this is what you wanted to get. Zabuza Momochi's famed Executioner Blade. You want to find someone worthy of it."

"Yes, but I couldn't get it before because Konoha would've tried to take it."

"I understand."

After a few more minutes Naruto raised his hand over the grave.

"Creation of All Things"

A tombstone rose out of the ground with a message on it.

_"Here lie to great shinobi, friends, and people. May they find each other in the afterlife and may we strive to be more like them in their final moments : Selfless."_

With that Naruto walked away smiling.

* * *

**11 P.M. - Tazuna's House**

Naruto walked up the stairs to check on Tayuya. He opened the door inside and saw her sitting up and looking around.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked at him in surprise.

"Why did you save me?"

Naruto shrugged, "I glanced at your memories, you didn't actually like Orochimaru, you just didn't want to be killed."

"Thanks... wait why the fuck did you look at my memories?"

"Firstly I only looked at your memories of Orochimaru and second I needed to make sure you weren't a threat."

She calmed down at that.

"Ok. I understand."

"Good, now how do you feel?

"I feel fine, but my legs still are pretty messed up."

Naruto nodded and sat down on the other bed in the room.

"I figured they would. Should be fine sometime tomorrow though."

"I'm glad, not being able to walk sucks."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do when you're healed?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure really. Didn't think this would ever happen."

"You could always come with us."

Tayuya just looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I was trying to kill you a few days ago."

Naruto just shrugged laying down on the bed.

"And? That was then this is now."

"It isn't that simple."

"Maybe not, but I'm willing to let it be that simple."

"Why?"

"I hold no grudge against you, plus I saw your memories not like you had a huge amount of choice in the matter. On top of all that, I'm bad at holding a grudge on a pretty girl."

Tayuya was thankful until what he said last and started blushing.

"Sh.. shut u... up. Idi... idiot."

He chuckled at her.

"Calm down Tayuya. No need to get flustered."

She just huffed and layed down turning away from him.

He laughed, "Ok then. Goodnight."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up and looked around. Tayuya was still in bed, he figured it was around seven in the morning. He stood up and stretched before going into the bathroom and taking a shower and brushing his teeth.

After that he walked about a mile from the house and created 2000 clones.

"Alright guys, make 6 groups of 250. Group 1 practice Sealing, Group 2 practice Tsunade's strength technique, Group 3 practice creating sub-elements, Groups 4, 5, and 6 practice earth, water, and lightning elements respectively."

After the clones had gotten into their groups Naruto started doing his morning warm-ups which consisted of 200 push-ups, sit-up, squats, pull-ups, 500 log hits with each arm and leg, and finally 5 mile run.

Most would consider this a workout, but when you had Naruto's stamina it was a fairly simple task. An hour later Naruto was finished and was resting under a tree. He looked up and saw Jiraiya walking his way.

"Hey Jiraiya, can you look at something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I just need you to check and see if my Gravity Seals are working properly and were put on right."

"Sure, but I thought you said you were a level 5 Seal Master. Gravity Seals are level 7 seals."

"I am, but I learned Gravity Seals early. It is the only higher level seal I know."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding. He walked over to Naruto who started concentrating chakra so he could see the seals. After a few minutes Jiraiya stood up.

"They look fine to me. How long have you had them on?"

"About 4 months now."

"Hm, you must be increasing them quicker because of your healing and the fox. You are about where most people would be in a little over a year."

Naruto nodded in agreement and stood up stretching.

"Oh yeah, do you have a jutsu to help grow hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I figured a way to style and change hair color, but I couldn't get the hair length down. Can you go get a few clones from the group and show them how to do it?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Thanks. While you're doing that I'll check on Tayuya and see if she's fine to travel, if so we can leave in an hour."

Jiraiya nodded before walking off to grab a few clones. Naruto quickly headed to the house and walked up the stairs to Tayuya's room. He slowly opened the door and looked inside.

Tayuya was looking around the room confused. She looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Why did you save me?"

She was having conflicting emotions. She normally didn't like anyone and she had expected to die yesterday. So she was surprised to be saved and for it to be someone she had been fighting against.

Naruto shrugged, "You weren't a threat to me and you don't seem very loyal to Orochimaru so, why not?"

She just stayed quiet and looked at him for a few minutes.

"What am I to do now? I've had to serve that snake asshole for so long, I don't know what to do now."

"You could come with me until you decide what to do."

Tayuya was surprised by that. He was still trying to help her.

"I guess."

"Can you walk yet?"

She nodded, "No, I already tried to a few minutes before you came in here."

* * *

**A/N So I gave up about right here. Maybe someone else can do something with this idea. Naruto has been pretending and stops once he leaves on his training trip. If you think you can do something with it, be my guest.**

**Toxic Meltdown Out**


End file.
